Extra, Extra!
by bewilder22
Summary: It's simple: independent stories that come from my head that have no roots to the other stories. They're the de trop, surplus or... extras!
1. What's Going On?

**Okay, my friend from camp and I were talking about what we think would be hilarious if happened instead. No offense to Rick. The guy's a genius, but this would've made it better. These are gonna be little drabbles.**

**What's Going On?**

**(Percy gets back to camp in **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth) **_

…..

Too early for a campfire and I didn't figure they were roasting marshmallows. I ran toward it.

Before I even got there I heard Chiron making an announcement. When I realized what he was saying, I stopped in my tacks.

"—assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long of a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

I came and circled to the front of the amphitheater behind Annabeth as they burned my shroud. A couple of people saw me, but I put my finger up to tell them to be quiet. I snuck up behind Annabeth as she started her speech.

"He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had," she said and I tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't look behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously. She turned around sadly and looked me in the eye.

"I'm burning Percy's shroud for he's gone…" her voice broke. I patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Annabeth," I consoled. "Do what you have to do."

She nodded and turned around to start her speech.

"He…," her voice trailed off as she saw everyone about to laugh, and it dawned on her.

"Percy!" she screamed and tackled me

**Funny or what? I know OOC but oh well!**


	2. Charcoaled Destiny

**I have been dying to do a short little story like this for a while and never got to it so… Hi! Set a little after TLO but before TLH.**

**Charcoaled Destiny**

I stared in shock at the last of the burning cabin behind me.

Once sky high flames were now turning into a foot high pile of ash, and dead vines littered the scorched ground.

My fellow campers were trying to usher me quickly to the infirmary, but I refused to move from the very spot I was standing on. I resisted until the rest of my energy drained, and I crumpled to the ground half-dead.

I laid there as campers yelled out for medics. When Chiron and the Apollo kids came, I had already sunk into unconsciousness.

…

_I came back from a dip in the lake only to see my cabin going up in flames. I tore inside to see my siblings dying._

"_Katie!" Denniese screamed from under a bed. _

"_Help us! Help! Please! Anyone!" my siblings cried._

_I stumbled through the smoke saving as many campers as I could. As head councilor, it was my job to get everyone out… Even if it meant I would die._

_I managed to rescue Jack my second in command, but he stayed in to help._

_I rounded up nine and went to the door as Jack rounded some more. We all stayed low as I twisted the knob. It was stuck solid._

_I looked around and found a metal pipe. It burned my hands, but I held onto it and pounded the knob. One by one my siblings fell. Campers screamed for the naiads and Percy. There was the sound of roaring water, but it was no use. The fire had killed almost all. _

_The knob finally broke and I fell onto the soiled grass. Others tumbled out to, only to have one more breath._

…

I groaned as I opened up my eyes.

I was in the camp infirmary. Apollo campers milled around treating wound and others drank nectar and ambrosia, the godly foods.

"What h-happened?" I groaned sorely.

"She's alive!" I heard one person say. "Someone get Chiron."

"I'm already here, Will," Chiron said. I tilted my head to see him trot to my cot. I saw more faces than expected. Will Solace and his whole cabin, Annabeth, and all of the other head councilors were there.

"Katie?" Chiron asked. I tried to focus my eyes on him, but it took a lot of effort. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I replied though I think my other senses were the problem. My voice came out as a croak.

"Good," Chiron said. He looked at me thoroughly. "How do you feel?"

"I can't," I took a shaky breath, "focus my eyes. I feel charcoaled," I croaked. I sat up a bit and had a coughing fit.

Chiron handed me a glass of nectar. I took a sip and tasted cool, southern sweet tea filled with a lot of southern hospitality. It tasted like my dad's delicacy. I suddenly felt better.

"Ah," I sighed. I looked at Chiron again. I could see him clearly now, "much better."

"Good," Chiron said. He turned to the other councilors, "Annabeth and the Stolls. I need you to stay. As for the rest, we will finish this meeting later."

Everyone left to leave as I leaned against the wall. Chiron looked at me and asked, "Can you walk, my dear?"

I shrugged and swung my bare feet onto the cold stone floor. I was still clothed in my holey jeans and now burnt green shirt.

I cautiously stood up next to Travis and Connor Stoll. I was okay for about three seconds, and that's was when my knees fell out from under me.

I started to fall until Travis caught me and helped me stay up. I had always hated the twit since he and his brother pranked my cabin by putting chocolate bunnies of our roof- I couldn't believe he saw that as a joke!- but right now I needed his support, so I allowed this one time for him to hold onto my waist.

We stumbled into Chiron's office where I sat down. My forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Katie," Chiron started the hurt conference, "what do you remember?'

I told him the story: from when I was taking a dip to falling unconscious.

He stared at me with those ageless eyes that pulled every single though out of my head.

The Stolls and Annabeth were whispering quietly to one another. Even though Annabeth was three years younger than me, I had to listen to her most of the time. That goes to show that Demeter is probably the most minor big twelve god. I didn't know whether they were talking about the incident or what.

Finally, Chiron spoke up, "I'm not sure who caused the fire or why, but all I can tell you I that you are left with no cabin and… no siblings."

I nodded quietly. My siblings had been great. We always ha laughs terrorizing the Apollo guys when they were playing basketball and making the enemy itch into oblivion in the war. I was going to miss them.

My eyes watered, but I blinked back the tears.

"Thanks for telling me," I said quietly with my head down. My singed hair covered my green eyes that were most likely to be turning red about now.

"I have a hunch on who did it," Chiron said. "It must be linked to the disappearance."

"Who disappeared?" I asked throwing my head up, but one I said it I didn't need to know more. One was probably the most important person in camp not in the room. That's right it was…

"Percy Jackson," Chiron said. "I fear something wrong. I don't think there will be peace for a long time."

I nodded, "How long was I out?"

"Three days," Chiron said, but he was drowned out by the door slamming open.

Butch walked in.

"Sorry, Chiron, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, but then turned to Annabeth, "The chariot is ready."

Annabeth nodded, "Wish me luck."

She walked out.

"Recruit mission?" I guessed. Chiron nodded. "So where will I stay? Hermes?"

Connor groaned, but Travis sounded a little excited.

"Is that why you wanted us to stay?" Connor asked. He was younger than Travis, who is nineteen like me, by two years, but they both were about the same height, elfish features, and curly brown hair and eyes. "Man, I thought we were special. All we're here for is cabin talk."

"Oh, shut up, Connor!" Travis said. "Continue, Chiron."

I rolled my eyes.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Yes, well, you will stay in the Hermes cabin for a couple of days, until the cabin is rebuilt. I assume you have one bed left?"

Travis nodded.

"Good," Chiron said. "I have the updated Demeter blueprints in the Athena cabin. I will run it by the Hephaestus cabin later. You may leave."

He walked out leaving me alone with the Stolls.

I sighed; _this'll most _definitely _be fun!_

I stood up stiffly and glared at the Stolls.

"Look, sister, we're not too happy about this either," Conner said. Travis jabbed him in the ribs. "Fine," Connor growled, "Let's go raid the store and get you some new things."

He stormed out the door. I followed with my arms crossed, and Travis closed the door behind me.

He and Connor walked ahead whispering amongst another. I really hated them with a fiery passion.

I managed to hear a couple of words such as prank, no, crush, and steal. I didn't know if crush meant as in love or as in die.

We walked to the camp store and I went over to my cubby in the back where my dad sent me stuff. Luckily, I had a pair of clothes and hygiene stuff. I brushed out my hair. It was choppy and uneven and went to the top of my shoulders. I bet it looked as if I dipped the ends in black paint because they were singed.

We went into the cabin and Connor and Travis gave a short and light hearted speech on no to prank me or else they would have to be the only one doing cabin cleanup.

Everyone groaned and started their talks again. I just went outside and walked around avoiding my cabin, the Hermes cabin, and the Aphrodite and Hades cabin. I sat at the fire circle, staring at nothing.

Finally, there was a big crash in the canoe lake. I saw Annabeth, Butch, and three other demigods crawling out and Will chewed them off about breaking it.

I sighed and went back to the Hermes cabin and sat down in the corner.

I was deep in thought about nothing when I heard the door open and close. It was Travis.

He walked over and leaned on a bunk, "I thought I'd find you here."

"Really?" I asked irritably. My strong feelings started to come out. "What gave you that impression?"

"I saw you walk in," he replied as he sat next to me. I looked away. He sighed in exasperation.

"Why do you hate me so bad?" he asked.

"The prank," I growled.

"I know the Easter bunny prank wasn't very nice, but it wasn't my idea. It was Connor's. Believe me I didn't want to do that to your cabin. It sounded humiliating," he sounded truthful.

"It was," I said. "You or Connor didn't stop it though. You can't take it back."

"I know we have had our differences, Katie, but I think we need to put it aside," he said.

"Why is that?" I raised my eyebrows. Was he actually going to say something?

"I liked it better when we were little and hung out all of the time. I really liked it."

Didn't see that one coming; I had totally forgotten about when we were little. I remembered running around camp at nine playing tag. Then thirteen when we chased after each other with swords laughing and smiling.

It all ended the day of Connor's prank.

…

_I stood in front of the whole camp with my face red as the tomatoes on our porch. My siblings hung their heads as the Ares campers laughed, the Hermes howled, and the others whispering._

_When, the crowd dispersed, Travis came up to me._

"_Why, did you do it?" I asked humiliated._

"_I-I didn't, I…" Travis tried to explain. I cut him off._

"_I thought we were friends, and you go and humiliate my family and my honor! I-I hate you!" I screamed as tears stung my eyes. I slammed the cabin door shut._

…

"So," I said feeling strong warmth for him, "you want to go back to where we stopped?"

"Actually," Travis said slowly, "I was thinking farther."

I was about to ask what, but he kissed me.

It totally came out of nowhere, but I loved it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. We slid to the floor sideways.

He held me so close as if wanting all those years without me in. I felt I could do anything.

I realized that we weren't supposed to alone in the cabin when I heard voices coming.

We slid apart and stared at the door. Right as one reached for the door, I made vines hold it in place.

Connor tried to open it, but he vines were stuck solid.

"Not cool, Katie!" he yelled.

I smiled bigger and looked at Travis, "Where were we?"

He smiled as I pulled him in this time.

The sound of the banging doors and the lake commotion, the thought of the world, and almost my family faded away.

Finally, he pulled away smiling big.

"Open the door," he said. Sadly, I did, but that still didn't change a thing.

I was in love with Travis Stoll.

**Review Please!**


	3. If You Die

**I had a vision earlier. Yes another Tratie fic. I'm hooked on them.**

**If You Die…**

Promises. Mostly broken, but sometimes they can be kept. The kept one are very touching, but this promise happens to be my favorite.

…

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Percy yelled, and we all replied heroically.

I looked at my cabin, "Alright, guys, here's the plan! Grab some foliage and head to the tunnel!"

Everyone grabbed a flower, a piece of soil, and one bucket of water, and we headed in direction of the tunnel. Jacob, my second in command lead the way.

I was about to follow suit when the Stolls boys called my name, "Gardner!"

My cabin stopped, but I ushered them on.

"I'll catch up. Jacob, do plan B," I said. They all left, but I could tell they didn't want to leave me alone.

I turned to them. They had half of their idiotic cabin split up. One headed toward the Brooklyn Bridge the others left for Manhattan Bridge. They walked up to me.

"So, I see we're neighbors, Katie," Connor said. I shook my head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously. Travis smiled.

"If you ever need help," he said, "just yell our names."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "The only reason you'd be callin' name, is when I'm dangling you upside down from a vine, and it's for mercy."

"Whatever," Connor said, and he jogged after his cabin. Travis just stayed.

"Aren't you going to go to your station?" I asked annoyed.

"In a second," he said. Before I could ask why, he pressed his lips to mine.

It only last a second, but it sparked up my body and left me stunned.

"Luck, Gardner!" he called as he jogged off.

I stood there stunned, not being able to move. I touched the spot where his lips had touched mine. Only did I return was when the battle cries in the distance rise. I ran to support my cabin. Things were about to get nasty.

…

"Katie, we need more!" Jacob cried.

I looked around. We had made do of what we had, but we were now out.

"Um, Claire, Miranda, come with me!" I ran off toward Central Park with them close on my heels.

We sprinted all the way toward Broadway when I heard my name called, "Gardner!"

"Yes?" Miranda and I said in union. Miranda was my distant cousin. Somewhere along the line, her last name was confused.

We all turned. It was Connor, and he had a wounded camper's arm around his shoulder. They were stumbling toward us. I jogged toward them. Connor laid the wounded camper on the ground, and we knelt next to him.

The guy was covered in blood from a wound on his shoulder. What shocked me the most, though, was the identity of the camper. It was Travis, the idiot who had kissed me earlier. I felt my eyes water, but I stayed strong.

"What happened?" I said, but I came out awkward as I choked on tears.

"It doesn't matter," Connor said. "He's unconscious, and we need to get him to the Plaza!"

"Uh, Miranda, Claire!" I said urgently as I put one of Travis's arms around my shoulder. "Get more plants and get back fast! You'll have to hold you own for a while."

They took off quickly as Connor and I took off with Travis to the Plaza.

"I thought you hated us Gardner," Connor asked surprised at my help.

"I may hate ya'll's guts, but I can't let you die," I said.

"I'm touched," he joked through the pain. I stopped.

"We're going to slow," I said. I looked around. There was nothing we could use. Everything was jammed or well, not available.

I was about to lose hope when my eyes landed on a moped.

"Perfect," I exhaled with relief. "C'mon!"

I sat in the driver's seat since I was the better driver. Travis was propped between me and Connor. I could feel the blood seeping onto my shirt, so I revved up the engine and took off.

I zipped and swerved between car after car trying to avoid hitting one and getting us into a wreck.

Finally, I managed to get to the Plaza in one piece. We quickly threw the scooter down and ran inside.

I ran into Jake Mason, "Are any Apollo campers here?"

He shook his head, "No, they're all stuck at a huge fight at Williamsburg. What happened with Travis?"

"Later," Connor said. "We just need him to get treatment fast."

"Katie, aren't you skilled with herbs," Jake asked.

"Yes, but…" I tried, but he cut me off.

"Okay, you fix him, I'll get ambrosia and nectar," he went into the kitchen. I was left there confused and scared. Of course I knew herbs, but I never actually used them to heal.

We laid Travis on a couch. I felt his pulse. Oh my gods, it was low.

I breathed heavily. I looked at one of the Aphrodite girls standing around at the scene.

"Get me some vegetables, water, and some jams quick!" I turned to an Athena guys. "I need you grab me any plants you can find! There should be a good patch of healthy ones near fifth!"

Connor had already taken Travis's shirt off and I would've been every distracted by his muscles, but I was more concerned with the blood.

There was a huge gash in his right shoulder. It couldn't have been a slash. I think it was a stab.

"It's deep," I said. I looked up.

The Aphrodite girl gave me all I needed. I think she saw more because she ran back.

I took the water and cloth and started to clean the area around the wound. Then, I used the nectar Jake brought and cleaned the actual thing. I could tell it pained him, because he flinched. I didn't know you could do that unconscious. Connor compressed the cloth while I mixed the vegetables and jams together to make a healing paste.

While I was still at work, I saw Silena rush in with two of her brothers. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and I knew that it was Annabeth.

"Jake, check on her!" I said. He followed even without my directions.

I poured the paste onto Travis's wound right as the Athena guy came back. I quickly added the juice from the plant. I said a prayer to my Mom and Apollo for help.

Finally, when all I could do was done, I tore a piece of cloth off of my shirt and tied it tightly around his shoulder. Hopefully, it was enough.

I sat down tired and exhausted from the work I put in. All we could do was wait now.

I was all out of hope, but the Athena guy said to me, "I saw people walking toward the Plaza. I think the worst is over for know. I believe they have retreated."

His theory was answered when I heard Percy and Will Solace run onto the scene. Percy didn't acknowledge us, but Will saw us.

Percy stared to talk to Jake, when Will asked, _what happened?_

We were practically best friends since forever, and we knew each other so well, we could basically tell what each other was saying without even saying it.

_Travis Stoll has a deep stab wound. You go help Annabeth. He'll be okay for a minute or two._

He nodded and followed Percy up to the elevators.

I felt Travis's pulse again. It was still low. As much as I he was annoying, I had deep feelings for again. I always thought they were hatred, but maybe they might not be.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Layla Solace, Will's sister, arrived.

"What happened?" she asked as she untied the cloth. Connor had left the scene because it was too much to bear so I held Travis's head in my lap as I told what I thought.

"I was going to get more plants for the wall when I saw Connor carrying Travis. I tagged along and brought them here. I think he was stabbed. The wound was way too deep to be a slash."

She gasped, "He seems to be not as bad as you said."

"I improvised with something Chiron taught me. It wasn't enough to fully heal," I said.

"Whew! Well, lucky you arrived at the scene! I'd say if you didn't act as fast as you did, he probably would've been dead," she said. She took out her godly doodads and got to work.

The kept smothering and drizzling all different antidotes on the wound to help. Finally, she covered it with a silver paste and muttered a blessing.

She covered it with my shirt cloth again and stood up shakily and pale.

"All better. He should wake up in about…" she started.

Travis groaned. She smiled.

"Now," she finished.

I sighed, "Thanks, Layla."

"I didn't think you would be so worked up over him," she replied curiously. My mouth dropped open. Before I could make a smart comeback she said, "See ya', Katie." She shooed everyone away.

I breathed heavily. _Mental note: Get back at Layla._

I looked down at Travis. His eyes fluttered open.

"Gardner?" he rasped. "Where… Where am I? And why does my arm feel like it's been used as a chew toy?"

"Later," I said propping him up so he was sitting. "How do you feel?"

I sat Indian style next to him. A bag of ambrosia caught my eye, and I picked it up.

"Here," I said. He broke it in half and chewed it. He ate the second half. "Not too much, Stoll."

"How do I feel?" he thought for a second. "Better than I did."

"What happened?" I asked. I picked up and apple from the food pile and chewed on it.

"I was battling some dracaena. You know, nothing big, but the guy who was backing me u was a minor god camper. He wanted more pride so he shook off my cover and I was stabbed in the shoulder. Adidas was able to get me out of there fast and to Connor. I blacked out there. How did you get mixed in with it?"

"Oh, I was just running to get more plants from the park when Connor called for me. He was down the road. I told my sisters to go on and I got you here."

Connor walked up to us. I actually liked just having a talk, and Connor was going to ruin it, but he just said, "She also saved your life, bro."

"Wow, a compliment," I said. "I think he got hit on the head."

Connor rolled his eyes. I stood up, "You two should probably talk alone. I'm gonna leave before I get pranked. Annabeth is hurt so I'll just be up there."

"I'll come with," Travis said. I rolled my eyes and headed toward the elevator, but Connor decided to raid a theater snack bar.

I walked into the elevator with Travis. Why did Stoll have a sudden interest in me? He never has. All he's done is annoy and prank me. Did he do that because he liked me? If so, do I like him back?

No, that was obvious. After the prank on me, I never liked him.

"So," Travis said. He seemed uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He sighed exasperated.

"Why are you always so mad at me?" he practically yelled.

"Someone's feeling better," I muttered.

"No, that's not what I asked. Why are you always so mad at me? Tell me."

"The prank!" I retorted angrily.

"Ha, don't be so melodramatic. It was a prank!"

"Yeah, I kinda' got that."

"_Humph_," he said. The elevators dinged open. We walked out to see the Athena and Hermes cabins, Percy, and Silena. Annabeth was being treated at by Will.

He handed a not to one of the Athena guys who claimed he never stole.

"I will," Travis piped. _Yep, definitely better. _

"Leave cash or drachmes to pay. I have a feeling we'll be needing a lot more," Will said.

Everyone started to pile out. Annabeth seemed fine. After all, she was with Percy. I smiled and left.

I went to the kitchen and whipped up some grub and walked outside for some air. I found myself wandering to Central Park.

I sat down on a huge rock and looked at the sky. I kept thinking about my friends, family, what would happen to the camp… It was all happening too fast.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize when person sat next to me. It was Travis Stoll.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said looking at me. "Oh you mean the sky! Yeah, it's alright!"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked looking at him. I took a deep breath. He looked expectant.

"Well… It's about… the raid! How'd it go?" I asked pathetically. It was also a lie. I was going to ask him about the kiss, but I chickened out.

"Uh, it was okay… We didn't get caught!" I gave a forced laugh.

I breathed again, "Okay, I…"

"Nope, it's my turn," he said. I sighed.

"I need your advice. It's about a girl," he said.

"And you're asking the girl who hates your guts?" I asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes, "I really like her, but I'm not sure she likes me. I've been giving her huge hints about it."

"What kind of hints?" I asked.

"Pranks and stolen kisses… Things like that."

"Hmm, well, I'd say she is as thick as the earth," I said. He started to laugh. "What?"

"Katie, you are so thick!" he laughed.

"Wait, kisses, pranks… Stoll you like me?" I asked incredulously. He stopped laughing and got serious.

"I always had a crush, but when you did what you did today, I knew it was real…" he said bashfully. "I-I really like you, Katie."

I didn't know what to say. Stoll liked me? I mean… Wow! I had always had feelings for him too, I just… Wow!

"You know," I said. "There is this guy that I have had strong feelings for. At first he was funny, but then the feeling of comedy turned to anger, but now… I think those feelings are turning into love."

"Lucky guy," Travis muttered. I smiled and my heart took over. Was I really going to do this?

'You are pretty lucky," I said and I kissed him passionately.

He seemed surprised at first, but then he started to kiss me back.

I pulled apart, "Since there is a war going on, and if we are going to date, you are going to promise me one thing."

"What that?" he asked cautiously.

I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it and stood up.

"You have to promise to stay alive. Otherwise, I will hunt your dead soul down and kill it some more!"

He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, "I promise."

I took his hand and we walked back to the hotel hand in hand.

…

Since then, he kept his promise through thick and thin. We have both managed to stay alive. That's the best part of our relationship.

**Did you like it? R and R.**


	4. Surprise at Supermarket

**This is probably the most random idea in the history of ides, but it is sweet.**

**Surprise at the Supermarket**

"Okay, Seaweed brain, we need ten oranges, three bananas, five apples, one watermelon, three turkey breasts, a can of peas, and an Italian roll," Annabeth said.

"You'll get the roll, peas, and turkey while I get the fruit. On your mark, get set, go!" I said and raced to the other side of the market.

It was a couple years after the Earth war and everything was peaceful again. Annabeth and I were together, and the Olympian council had done almost everything I had asked for. They didn't do it gladly, but they did it, and for that, I was greatful.

Anyways, I was walking down the produce aisle freezing my limbs off when I heard this humming. Not the kinds of humming you hear from someone listening to rock on their iPod. This was soft and sweet and triggered a memory only I would have, but I was drawn away from it when I remembered the race.

Quickly, I scooped up the bananas, apples, and the watermelon and started for the register, but I was stopped short by a smaller figure running into me.

"Sorry," she said. I froze. I had heard this voice before, and the memory was triggered again. I knew exactly who it came from.

"Calypso?" I asked. Her eyes widened. She looked exactly the as she had seven years ago: almond eyes, caramel hair, and that healthy glow that was so natural.

"Percy, is that you?" she asked, and I nodded. "You remember me?"

I was stock still. Calypso was my biggest "what if?" Of course I remembered her, but I wasn't about to tell her that so I just asked: "They kept their promise?"

"Who? The Olympians? Oh, yes. Now I am allowed to go in and out of my home with freedom. I have been greatful to that," she replied calmly. I smiled.

"How do you like Manhattan?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It is quite crowded and noisy. I do with that the air and the soil could be separated. It does wonders to my allergies!" she said sniffling.

"You've had too much clean air!" I joked. She laughed, and my heart warmed up.

"Yes, I suppose…," her voice trailed off as she heard a voice behind her.

"Calypso, have you… Percy?" it asked. I looked at who called my name. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but no. Standing before me was the whole reason I lived, Ethan Nakamura.

"Ethan?" I asked. "H-how… I thought you died!"

"Almost, but I landed on this place called Ogygia, and Calypso healed me!" he said. Calypso smiled tentatively at me, and I knew what had happened.

"The fates finally take pity on you?" I asked. She nodded, but Ethan looked confused. I looked at him. "We've met."

"Yes," Calypso said, "but I wasn't able to fully heal him."

He nodded and for a second I could see the outline of cloth over his eye.

"Ah, I see… Wait, sorry that pun was an accident!" Ethan and Calypso laughed right as Annabeth came around.

"Ha, I beat you! Who's this?" she asked. She looked at Calypso and Ethan. "Ethan?"

He nodded, "I landed on Ogygia and Calypso healed me before you ask." He gestured to Calypso.

She held her hand out, "Nice to meet you…"

Annabeth shook her hand, but had that almost mad look in her eye, "Annabeth. I heard a bit about you from Percy."

Calypso smiled at that, "As have I. He does have a tendency to—"

"—talk in his sleep?" she asked. "Yeah, it's a problem!"

"Hey!" I said. Everyone laughed. Ethan looked at his watch.

"Oh, we have to go! We need to catch up sometime."

I nodded as they started to walk away, "A lot to catch to catch up on!"

"Wait, Percy have you remembered my promise?" Calypso asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's still there." She smiled.

"Goodbye!" I waved goodbye and they disappeared from sight.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked. I just stared at the same spot.

"Nothing, just a flower." She nodded.

"Well, let's hurry 'cuz we still have to cook!" she said pulling me. I laughed and went with her. Calypso was with Ethan; Rachel was the oracle, so I had Annabeth all to myself.

My biggest what-if was happy, and so was I.

**Yay! Cool and random huh? So I decided to add all of my short stories together to form a kind of drabble-y thing. Yay!**


	5. Tell Me Why

**Hola! So I came up with this at about eleven o' clock at night. So I put it into my iPod (sloppily) and wrote it today! I really have no explanation for this...**

**Tell Me Why**

Lupa walked out of the room leaving the two Romans alone in the isolation chamber.

Jason looked at the girl sitting in the wooden chair; Lupa had called her Gwen. By her appearance, Jason could tell she was not well. Her Green eyes were dark and sullen and her arms and legs were tiny and weak, the brown locks that came from her head were matted and dry, and her once beautiful face was now pale and thin. Jason couldn't grasp how someone around his age could look so old and weak.

The girl barely acknowledged that Jason existed, or was trying not to, by facing the wall opposite of him. Jason cleared his throat, and she took in a shaky breath.

"Jason," she said stiffly. The edge in her voice spoke her thoughts loud and clear: the wall is up.

"Gwen?" Jason asked.

"I am referred as Gwen to my friends, but to you I am Gwendolyn."

"We aren't friends?" Jason asked confused. Gwendolyn was one of the very few names that he remembered after his Quest.

Gwen sniffed, "We used to be."

"What happened? What's this all about? What's wrong with you?"

Gwendolyn grimaced as if he had just given her a sucker-punch, "So many reasons Jason: your decision (reyna's position), the aftermath of the war... Reyna's alligiance." Her voice faltered.

Reyna! That was another name he remembered! It was the only name he remembered the best. He was sure of it.

"I remember her," he muttered. Gwen caught it.

"So you remember her? What you did to her? Why she's gone?" Gwen pressed. For being weak, she was strong through her words.

"I only remember her name, sorry," he replied sadly. Gwen sighed.

"At first I thought you were understanding and regaining your memories," she paused, "but I guess we can't ever get something good. Oh, well, I guess we're caught in a blind war."

She started to turn around, but Jason stopped her. "Wait!"

"What?" Gwen asked. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Jason's face. A small smile crept up onto her face. "I remember that look. You've got an idea: a Jason idea. Too bad I hate those."

Jason did know whether to be offended or not. He was about to give a smart alec comeback, but then she saw her weakness, he discarded the idea.

"Wow," she said. "You didn't give a snappy comeback. You've grown soft, Jason."

"Look will you just listen to the idea?" Gwen just shrugged. "I'll tell you anyways.

"My objective is to figure out my past. When I finished a quest back at Camp Half-Blood, I got these names in my head: Reyna, Bobby, Hazel, Gwendolyn, and Dakota. I want to know who they are and how they relate to me. Dakota?"

Gwen sighed, "Jason, why are you do-"

"Gwendolyn, please?" he begged. For a moment he thought she was goign to hit him, but instead she just sighed and said:

"Dakota... He's in the Trivia cabin. He's practically your best friend." Jason nodded.

"And Hazel?"

"Daughter of Mercury. She's the fastest girl in camp. You're practically her big brother, which technically your her uncle, but oh, well. Next?"

"Bobby." Gwen smiled at the mention of his name. Relationship?

"Bobby is a son of Apollo. He's also your most trusted advisor and wingman. Also, everyone you've mentioned is on the camp senate. Next."

"You." Gwen gave a smug smile.

"I, Gwendolyn Parrish, am a daughter of Ceres. I am your third in command, and part of your inner circle. Everyone you just mentioned is."

"And what about Reyna?"

Gwen froze. Her expression was a mix of shock, despair, and sorrow.

"Reyna...," she cleared her throat. "Reyna is a daughter of Mars, and she was second in command."

"Was?"

"This kind of has a backstory. Reyna was my best friend, and your second in command. You felt more towards her like a sister, but she loved you. I mean _loved_ you. As long as she was around you, she was happy... But then she started going a little crazy saying that a new rise of power was coming; something earthy and deep. She wanted us to follow her. She said it was the only way, but you disagreed with her and stayed true to the gods and Lupa. That broke her heart.

"She poured her heart out to you, and then gave you a choice: the camp or her.

"You chose the camp, and that killed her. She... she got so angry that she stabbed her knife into the table and fled the camp." Gwen was tearing up now. "She had changed her alligiance over to the enemy, and we couldn't stop her."

There was a moment of silence as jason took in the information. It was good that he hadn't loved Reyna, for her didn't want to break Piper's heart, but to think that he caused his Lieutenant to switch sides horrified him. What monster was he?

He swallowed, "What happened next?"

"You left," Gwen said facing the wall again. "And with you missing and Reyna's alligiance changed, I was the next person in charge. I took over for a while, but it was hard. I wasn't pepaired for the task. I spent countless nights going over reports and organizing preparations that I hardly slept or ate. And then the Greek came and I was frantic. I knew he was different. Just the way he held himself told me. Frank and Hazel took him in, but I couldn't stand him. I knew his truth. Everyone thought I was going mad... Everyone, but Lupa. She brought me to the Main and sent me here. Before she left, she told me that she knew the truth of the boy and had a feeling why he was here, but nothing more.

"The Greek earned respect here and worked his way up to the Senate. He didn't make General. Bobby did, though. Ocaisionally, he visits and brings news of what happens out there. There's a lot of mean stuff goign around. Behind his back people say 'Bobby's girlfirend's a lunatic' or 'Why is she even still here' and especially 'She doesn't deserve to have Roman blood.'

"Then, one day, the Greek came. He introduced himself an asked about this place. I treated him unfairly, but no matter what he didn't yell or scream. He only smiled and nodded. It struck me how hideous we treat each other... But I guess in a life of rules and regulations, that's all you can get."

Jason just stared at her.

"I got off topic didn't I?" she asked. Jason nodded. "Oh, well. So, Conductor, what will you contribute to story time?"

**Again, I said I didn't know where I was goign with this. Review with any questions, and I will see how well I can answer them. For the most part... IMAGINE!**


	6. The Stages of Beauty

**I thought about this when I was reading something. Inspiration time!**

**The Stages of Beauty**

_There are four stages of beauty, _Tessa had told him. _If you've gone through the stages of cute with a girl, you are crushin' hard! Have you ever gone through the stages of cute?_

Travis sighed. Had he gone through the stages of cute? When Tessa asked, he replied "Let me think about it." And he thought... about one in particular.

_What is the first stage? _he had asked.

_Cute_.

Travis remembered her cute. He saw it the day he had saved her from that monster at thirteen.

She had come running as far as she could, zigzagging, as if it would help. Obviously, she had been fighting that monster for at least a mile. She had tripped and fallen right below the boundary line. She scrambled back hastily trying to get over when the dracanae closed in. She awaited the blow, but nothing came. A boy had come to her rescue. That boy was Travis.

He helped her up concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The girl only nodded. Her caramel waves of hair bounced up and down; her green eyes filled with shock. "What's you name?"

The girl replied, "Katie. Thanks for saving me...?"

"Travis," he said holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Travis." She smiled. Travis liked her smile. He thought they way it made her face glow was... cute.

Stage One- Complete.

_..._

_What's stage two?_

_Pretty._

She always had struck him as pretty. He realized it when he was fourteen.

He had just broken up with his girlfriend Jess and was walking towards his cabin. He was thinking about who he was going to prank next when someone called his name. It was Katie.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," she said. Strange, for he hadn't talked to her the beginning of camp.

"No, I didn't steal your iPod!" he said. Katie's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh?"

"I was going to ask if you'd seen Sophia..."

"Oh, sorry, no, but the Athena cabin's at the arena. You should check there."

"Oh, cool!" she piped and jogged off toward the arena when she stopped and turned around. "Thanks, Travis!"

He nodded his head and kept walking to his cabin. When he passed by their cabins, Jake and Will asked him if he could talk.

"So," Jake said.

"Yeah?" Travis asked a little bummed.

"Get over, Jess, Travis," Will said. "You guys weren't clicking before you went out."

Travis realized that was kind of true.

"So, anyways, we saw you talking to, Gardner," Jake continued.

"What did she want?" Will added.

"Why do you need to know?" Travis smirked.

"Because, we like to know what the pretty girls at camp are doing."

"Stalker much?" Travis laughed. Will gave him a piteous look.

"Travis, you can't seriously think that she's not at least pretty."

"I haven't noticed," he said slowly.

"Dude, how can you not notice? Look at her!"

Jake pointed across the commons area towards her. She was talking to Sophia. Her hair was shiny and her eyes were sparkling and for a teenager, she had no acne.

Jake and Will were right. She was pretty.

Stage Two- History

…

_Stage three?_

_Attractive_

Attractiveness was caught at age sixteen.

Katie was sitting down in the fire circle with one of her brother. It was either Jacob or John. Travis did not keep track of who was in that cabin.

Except for Katie.

Travis did not know what was wrong with him that day and from then on, but he just could not get her out her mind. He watched her whenever she walked past. He really liked the way her hair moved when she walked. He really wanted to touch her hair. And Travis wished he could touch her.

Dang! he thought. What am I thinking?

Travis sighed. He never wished these things before. To him, Katie had been just a strong, willing girl who never took no for an answer, especially from him. And now, she was still pretty, but now he had this longing to be with her and be near her presence. It began when Will Solace had won her over. Never has she been do attractive to him...

or untouchable.

Stage Three- Terminated

…

_What's the last stage?_

_Beautiful, Travis. Beautiful..._

Beautiful... age eighteen. August Twenty-Seventh, one week after the Titan War.

Travis had been relived over the success of the camp, and his life being spared. He blamed it on his dashing great looks.

"The monsters thought I was too handsome to mess with," he had said. "They were putty in my hands. Sometimes, I wish I had gotten better challenger- ones not so corrupted."

Of course, no one believed him, particularly Katie Gardner.

She would just roll her dazzling green eyes and say something back like "Yeah, right Stoll" or "That's not what I saw" and mostly "Shut your trap! You were looting Dylan's Candy Bar every second." Yep, she said all that and even more, but even that could not break the charm. Travis was in this "attractive" mess knee deep.

It was early in the morning when the buses were about to be called to bring people to La Guardia airport. Travis was on trunk duty, courtesy of Connor who signed him up, and was given the job of moving trunks of the leaving campers.

Gardner was one of them.

"You need help?" Travis asked staring at a beat-up forest green one.

"Sure, Travis," a voice replied. It was Katie. Travis's palms became sweaty. Just seeing her made his heart beat faster, and it was worse when she looked pretty.

A green blouse and floral tuck-in skirt covered her bodice and torso, and Greek sandals adorned her feet. All made her tan skin glow and her eyes glow. A small flower make her chestnut hair seem as soft as silk.

Shaking his head, Travis picked up her trunk and carried it to the bus. Katie accompanied him; probably to keep and eyes on her stuff.

"So," Travis said. "What time is your flight?"

"One o' clock," Katie replied not very excited. "Then its a thee hour flight to Oklahoma city where I have to take an hour drive to Durant. It's going to be very boring."

"Compared to what we've been doing this summer? Most definitely."

"Sometimes I've wonder what it's like to be a year-rounder. Stay in one place the whole year not sitting in a boring classroom learning about who knows what."

"Eh, it's alright. You still have to learn here though, but we do actual war reenactments. We all passed ancient history." Katie laughed.

Travis set her trunk down by the road. She sat down on it. Travis did the same. There was a moment of silent until Katie broke it.

"I want to thank you, Travis."

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For saving me that day. I realize I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. And to that, I am extremely thankful."

True he had saved Katie, but he hadn't put much thought to it at the time. All he was trying to do was kill as many monsters as possible. True when he had seen the sword poised above her chest he did react more passionately.

"You're welcome."

She smiled feebly and wiped small tears as they caught in her hazel green eyes making them shine. The scene broke his heart. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckle.

"I'm just scared that next time I won't have someone there like you intervening."

"I'd do it again."

She smiled and her whole face lit up. Travis wanted so badly to touch it, caress it, hold it and never look away, but he couldn't do that. It'd be wrong. But her face was so beautiful...

The engine on the bus startled them. Katie and Travis both stood up and piled the trunk into the back. Travis shut the door. He turned to Katie

"Well," he said. "I guess I'll- uh, I mean it was- what I wanted to say is-"

Katie rose onto her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Travis." And she climbed into the car leaving him without a response.

"Bye, Katie," he finally said after the bus was just a speck in the distance.

Travis pictured her face and her kind spirit as they talked and thought one thing.

Beautiful.

Stage Four- Finished

…

Travis walked out of his cabin only to be stopped by Tessa.

"So?" she prompted.

"I'm crushin' hard." he realized that the response was completely wrong. No.

I'm in love.

**Aw! I love writing one-shots now! The Son of Neptune was amazing, but I really hate series endings. Funny, because I write them! Review!**

**Brooke**


	7. Criminal

**UGH! I'm caught in a tratie rut, but it's not the SAGA OF TRATIE! GAH! Anyways, I'm still working on it. I figured out what I'm gonna do... Delete it [1]. Anyways, I'm getting a ton of one-shots. Here's one courtesy of a Britney Spears song.**

**[1]- PSYCH!**

**Criminal **

What happened to me?

Just a year ago I was on my top game slicing monsters in Manhattan, growing life, and even keeping all of my ducks in a row. It was great, but then Aphrodite took notice of me when I hit age seventeen.

I don't know how it came up, but she apparently assumed I was notice worthy. Me; Kathryn Louise Gardner!

Not that I should be complaining or anything. I mean, I could have been paired with a trucker who burps non-stop and does not shave, or a terrorist who will want me to convert to his side, or a girl that is a lesbian, or who knows what kind kind of person!

But no, I have to be attracted to the complete opposite of those and me.

He is smooth and persuasive, sometimes saying the wrong things at the worst times. He has these deep blue eyes that sparkle when he laughs or has a master plan up his sleeve that I just drown in, and he has this head full of brown locks that I want to run my fingers through so much I just go crazy. His body is strong and tan, but not over the top, and he is tall enough to rest his chin on my head.

To me, he is all of that and more, but there is this one thing. This one thing that makes me fall for him even harder than I have ever fallen for a guy before.

He's a criminal.

**Short and in-deep to one of my Katie Gardner Hypothesis. As an author, I own about twenty different tratie ideas. For each story I have a different one, and I always have to go throught the questions: Were they friends before? Do they hate each other? Are they lying? Will there be heartbreak? Get the drift. Send me some of your ideas. Maybe I'll use them. Best of life!**

**Brooke**


	8. New Directions

**Buh, buh, buh! Change in couples! It is now a different scenario. Mwah-ha!**

I was running through the stocks when my assistant ran in.

"Dr. Solace?" she asked hesitantly clutching her clipboard. Her hair was frazzled and and her glasses were a strew. It was an unusual sight for her.

"Yes, Darlene," I prompted her continuing to count the ingredients for the medicine.

"Well... Michael Smith just stormed out of here in a fiery rage saying he was no longer going to supply for you," she said in her squeaky voice preparing for her boss to yell at her. Instead, I sighed and hung my head.

"That's all right, Darlene." I straightened up. "Thank you."

She seemed cautious, "Are you sure, Dr. Solace?"

"Yes," I reassured her. "I just need a new supplier now." I paused realizing something. "Why exactly did he turn away?"

"Oh!" Darlene though for a moment. "He was angry because he said that you lowered his intake."

"It's been the same as it always has," I replied. Darlene nodded making her bun bounce up and down.

"That's what I told him, but he would not listen." Darlene sighed grumpily. I smiled. "Don't worry Dr. Solace. I will get you a new supplier."

"Thank you so much, Darlene."

My assistant smiled and scurried out.

Going back to work I realized that she reminded me of my old friends from camp, Tessa. Oh, how I missed camp. I remembered splitting my arrows in archery because all I got were a bull's eyes, tripping over Miranda Gardiner's vines in basketball, and most importantly battling the evil Titan army.

Nothing could beat camp.

Since then, I had gone to medical school and gotten a PhD in pharmacy and emergency care. Now, I run a local drug store in new York City. It was located near the Empire State Building. Layla, my sister, had become a famous Broadway performer. Our lives had very big differences, yet we both showed signs of being Apollo's kids.

The Titan and Monster wars had been over for a couple of years now, and everyone was trying to return their lives back to normal. The new prophecy had come, and some spent time trying to figure out what it meant.

I mostly tried to forget about it and live to be twenty-five.

In my mind of wandering, Darlene got on the phone with about five local herbalists and planters before coming back with a suitable scenario.

"Okay," she said checking off her list, "they can come by every week to restock they shelves, and grows everything you need surprisingly. Also, they were very polite, and were more than happy to take only a twenty-five percentage of the total sells. I asked them why, and they just said that they also ran a flower store, so I told them that I would get back to them. Your verdict?"

"When will they be able to bring in a new supply?"

"Today," Darlene said. "The store isn't very far from here."

I thought for a moment. This preparation was very generous and not easy to come by. Plus, they probably didn't argue as much as Smith did. I told Darlene it would be a yes.

Her eyes lit up, and she said "I'll send the message."

I went back to work for another hour or two filing papers and sorting supplies and making medicines. It wasn't long until Darlene came back telling me it was her lunch break.

"Oh, okay," I said waking back up to reality. I always got too sucked into my work. "When will the supplier be coming by again?"

Darlene pursed her lips, "I think soon. I'm not completely sure."

"Okay, thanks."

Exit Darlene.

I went to the very back to the refrigerator for some water when the front door chimed.

"Hello?" a voice called. I stooped and something in the back of my mind was triggered. I had heard that voice before. I started to walk back to the front.

"Is anyone here?" it called again. It was a woman's voice for sure. Maybe I heard a southern drawl.

"Coming," I called. I came out behind the curtain and stopped dead with shock.

I new that face. Those eyes and that hair. It was all too familiar to me. Considering I had a huge cruch on it for all of my life. In front of me was:

"Katie?" I asked incredulously. She raised her eyebrows.

"Will?" she asked. "Will Solace? Fancy seeing you here."

"Seeing me here; I work here. What are you doing?" I said playfully as I leaned up against the frame.

"I thought you guys needed a supplier," she said innocently making her hazel eyes shine. Man, they were pretty.

"Yeah, Darlene, my assistant, just got a hold of one earlier." Katie raised one eyebrow now. "Wait, you're my new supplier?"

"Apparently," she laughed.

I should have seen that coming.

I sighed still not comfortable around that girl. Well, I guess I could call her a woman now.

"It's been so many years since I've you," I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, with you going off to Med School and me taking a botany and organic sciences, I guess there was no time to hang out." I just nodded. Katie stuffed her hands in her shorts pockets looking down. There was a little awkward silence until Katie broke it.

"Well, I better go get the plants and stuff." Oh made a move toward her.

"I'll help you," I said taking off my coat. It was getting a little hot in there.

Katie smiled and showed be to the small cart she brought over. Little by little, we brought in the ingredients and along the way we caught up with each other.

Katie told me she lived in a space above her store and frequently visited camp from time to time. She had a Beagle named Bobby and leaves to go see her family for the holidays.

And it turns out, Katie had broken up with Jake Mason and was currently single.

"Oh, really?" I asked intrigued. She nodded.

"Yeah, we started to fight a lot and we just decided to end it."

"Aw, c'mon. No breakup is ever mutual." She scoffed and bumped me on the arm playfully.

"Okay, so maybe he broke up with me. I think he was waiting for me to end it anyway." She set the last box down on the counter.

"Why?" I asked confused setting mine down too. Why anyone would want to dump Katie Gardner was beyond me.

She just shrugged and said, "I guess he liked someone else. It did sometimes feel like he was just using me, you know?" I nodded reluctantly. Drew had used me once. Katie sighed. "Yeah, well, too late for that, and you probably don't want me venting my relationship drama towards you."

"No, it's okay," I said. "Right now, I want to go smack Jake."

"If you do, can you kick him for me?" she laughed, and I joined in as well.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled at me. I returned it.

"It's been nice seeing you again, Will," she said. "I'm really glad Darlene called."

"Me, too," I replied truthfully. Katie gave a very big sigh before continuing.

"Well, I gotta run. Make sure some of those get refrigerated," she said sternly. I waved it off.

"Don't worry," I said. Katie turned around, when I thought _Will, dude, you just found your biggest crush again, and you're letting her get away?_ I reached out and stopped her. I guess my body was getting ahead of my mind.

"Hey, wait a minute," I said. Katie looked at me and I got lost in her eyes. I tried to fugire out a good way to say this...

"Hey, uh... this Saturday is...I mean, would you...there's this movie and... no, what I'm trying to ask it..." I was almost at a breaking point in my garbling when Katie rose on her toes and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Pick me up at seven?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure, seven...I can do that," I said flustered. She smiled and turned to the door.

Right as she exited she waved and said, "Bye, Will."

I gave a small wave goodbye and Katie Gardner disappeared in a sea of people.

I stood there for at least ten minutes smiling and touching my cheek that I didn't even notice when Darlene returned. She had to say my name five times before I came back to reality.

"Dr. Solace? Are you okay?" she asked nervously. I threw my arms around my assistant giving her a fright.

"Oh, Darlene," I said. "Thank you for calling that number. I will never be able to repay you."

"Okay," Darlene aid still scared. She was very stiff in the my hug of gratitude.

"It there any way I can thank you?" I asked.

Darlene thought for a moment before continuing:

"Well, a raise wouldn't be half bad."

**Ah, Wiltie. .. That's my pairing I would use if Travis didn't exist on this Earth, but her DOES! Yay! Travis is like, my favorite. I'm starting to get obsessive (starting, Brooke? More like you are at the never ending climax). **

**Eh, oh well.**

**Brooke**


	9. Waiting for My Ship to Come

**Happy Early Thanksgiving America! I love Thanksgiving: the turkey, the family, the week away from school... Ah, I am truly blessed. :)**

**Waiting for My Ship to Come**

Percy was beginning to feel anxiety, frustration, and anger all meshed up into one emotion.

He had been standing there in that same spot on the side walk for over and hour waiting for his ship to come in. What was on his ship?

He had no idea

But everywhere he went people kept telling him "You can wait for your ship to come in-," and he left feeling more awkward than ever. Finally, when he was tired of this stroke of bad luck from Nike, he decided to wait around for his ship to come.

And he stood for at first five minutes, then he tapped his foot for ten, and finally paced at fifteen. His pacing became more and more out of control and Percy almost ran smack into someone.

"Oh, sorry... Hey, Malcolm!"

"Hey, Percy," the son of Athena greeted. His gray eyes looked over Percy in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, everyone keeps telling me that if I wait my ship will come in, so I'm waiting!" Percy sai excitedly. "But I've been waiting for an hour and I still haven't seen it yet."

"Percy," Malcolm hesitated as if trying to find the best words to put his response in, "two thing."

"Uh-huh?" Percy asked.

"First, you didn't hear the end of the quote. The real quote is 'You can wait around for your ship to come in but it doesn't happen.'" He cleared his throat, "Second of all there is one key things about ships and where they arrive that doesn't fit here."

"Oh," Percy was crestfallen. "What am I missing?"

"Well, ships don't pull into bus stops."

**Oh, Seaweed brain...**


	10. The Call

**I can't get enough of Tratie...**

**The Call**

I looked into the eyes of my soon-to-be-killer.

It was a demigod. I had probably known him before, but that didn't seem to stop him. His eyes showed nothing but hate.

Bright pain flared in my ankle. I couldn't move it, and if I couldn't move, then I was finished.

Accepting defeat, I closed my eyes and waited for the sword to enter my body, for it to end my existence in the mortal world. I focused on the last bliss I couldn't find in my mind distancing myself form the sound of clanging swords and the smell of acrid blood.

I pictured faces of the ones I loved: my dad, my siblings... even the one person I would never be able to tell, and I waited and waited and waited.

Nothing happened, but then some one rolled me over. There was a moment before I felt a hand brush back some of my hair and caress my cheek.

I took a deep, shaky breath and heard a voice above me. It was saying one word: my name.

_Katie. _

It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't in my head but in real life. I opened my eyes. My sight was hazy at first, but then it started to focus and I saw one face... the third face.

"Travis?" I whispered. He let out a huge breath of relief. Travis was kneeling right over me with his sword in his scabbard. His brow was creased in worry, and his curly brown locks were tangled and covered in monster dust. Still, he looked handsome.

"You're alive," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. It was getting hard to speak. "Where's-" I started, but I cut myself off finding my answer. The demigod who was about to kill me was lying a foot away. "Did you...?"

He nodded, but his eyes showed pain, "Yeah, I looked over and-"

"Look out!" I exclaimed and tackled him knocking him out of the way as a chunk of rock fell right where Travis was sitting. The pain in my ankle flared up again.

"Ah!" I hissed at the hurt.

"What happened?" Travis asked. He was lying right next to me propped up on one elbow.

"My ankle," I grimaced. "I... it hurts."

Travis was silent for a moment as he looked around in haste. Then he spoke up, "I need to get you outta here." He was kneeling again. "The Empire State Building isn't far from here. No doubt you probably can't walk. I'll have to carry you." I nodded. "Which ankle?"

"Left," I said sitting up. I held my arms out to him and he helped me up careful not to disturb my left ankle. I climbed onto his back, and he took off to the Empire State Building.

I could feel Travis's heartbeat as he carried me in his tan arms. I could also feel his toned muscles and his soft hair as it brushed against my face. His breathing was fast and erratic from activity, and he smelled of sweat and old Axe.

Finally we arrived at the Empire Sate Building, and he sat me down on a cot. I rolled up my pant leg and examined my ankle after taking off my shoe. My foot was swollen and bent at an impossible angle.

"Ouch," Will Solace said as he walked over. "That's a break."

"Can you splint it?" Travis asked. Will raised his eyebrows at the two of us but shrugged nonetheless. "Yeah, I figure I can. I mean," he smiled and sat down with two splint and an ace wrap, "I'm a healer after all."

I held onto Travis's hand as Will set my foot, and I probably crushed every bone in his hand until Will stopped his procedure and gave me a piece of Ambrosia.

"Don't expect it to heal right away. It'll take a while." I nodded and he walked off to help out Sophia from Athena.

I sighed and propped up my ankle. Travis rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. It was then I realized that we were still holding hands. I looked into Travis's eyes. I had always loved its color: deep blue. It reminded me of sapphires and the night sky filled with a supernova.

"I have to go back," he said. My heart sickened with grief.

"I know," I said quietly, but I secretly didn't want him to go. "Good luck, Stoll."

He nodded and stood up. He was already making his way toward the battle when I reached out, grabbed him by the shirt, and smashed his lips onto mine. He started to kiss me back.

I pulled back, but our noses kept touching. I stared into his gorgeous eyes and could've counted every eyelash. He smiled his signature, crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Come back?" I asked. He nodded breathless. "promise?"

"I promise I'll be back; just call."

**Ah, I love that song so much, but it makes me sad... Oh, I could do a whole section of one-shots just on songs! Yeah-ya! **

**Who watched Iron Bowl? I did 'cuz I was there! Sadly, Auburn didn't win... Poo... Aw well WAR EAGLE!**

**Brooke**


	11. Last Christmas

**I should be writing an essay... Not exactly my style...**

**Last Christmas**

_You never really know what your dad is talking about until you're one yourself._

Nathan Stoll went downstairs to get the mail when he saw his little sister walk in arguing with a boy. Nathan recognized him as Thomas Banks, Olivia's boyfriend, and before he could react, Thomas hauled off and punched Olivia's jaw. She fell on the floor. Thomas made a step towards her, but Nathan stepped in his path.

"Not another step, Tommy!" he warned. Thomas smirked.

"Or what?" he growled. "You gonna tell on me?"

"No, I'm just asking you to leave," Nathan replied evenly confining his anger. "Now."

Thomas raised his arms in surrender, "Fine, I'll go, but tell your sister there she better look out because one day, I'll she'll be coming back to me, and I won't be there."

H exited with a middle finger salute.

Nathan huffed and then kneeled down next to his sister.

"What happened?" he asked propping her up. Her blue eyes were wet with tears, sn she tenderly held her jaw.

"Thomas ch-cheated on m-me," she sobbed. "And-and when I s-strated to break up with-with him he- he hit me!" he cries were even louder now. Nathan held her as she cried, "Why do people have to be like this?"

Nathan tensed. His father's advice from last Christmas. He had been about to go on his first date when eh father stopped him.

_..._

_"Now be a gentleman, alright?"_

_"Geez, Dad, I'll be perfectly nice. Why are you so strung about this?"_

_"I didn't use to be one, and I'm concerned as a father."_

_"I don't understand," Nathan replied._

_"Think if you had a daughter, and she was about to go off on a date with some reckless boy. How would you feel?"_

_"I 'm not sure."_

_"Just be kind," Travis said. "One day you'll understand."_

_..._

And as Nathan stoof in the lobby consoling his sobbing sister, he finally understood his father's words.

"Don't worry, Olivia," he consoled. "He's sick in the mind. One day he'll look back and hate he did that."

"How can you be so s-sure?" she wept into him. Nathan hesitated. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I've seen it happen," he replied. "Let me buzz Mom and Dad."

Nathan went to the buzzer and rang them. In no time flat, they were in the lobby. Nathan told them the story, and his mom Katie went to talk to the weeping fifteen-year-old. Travis confined with her two year senior.

"Dad," Nathan said, "I understand know. I mean what you mean't by being a gentleman, but... I still don't understand how you knew that it was going to end up this bad."

Travis ran a hand through his curly locks. Nathan had inherited his father's hair...

"When I was about her age, I was dating this one girl, and I was completely in love with her. Then, I started to date another girl under the pressure of my friends. I thought I was happy, but turns out I wasn't."

"How?"

"Well, the first girl found out and was devastated. She hated me for it, and swore to never speak to me again. I kept on dating the second girlfriend, but I didn't feel complete. I broke up with her. To this day, I'm still in love with that first girl, and I hate myself for hurting her."

"Who was the girl, Dad?" Nathan asked.

"Your mother," he replied.

"How did you get her back?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad I did, and I promised to never make that mistake ever again."

Nathan was silent, sinking in all of the emotions he felt: disbelief, anger, relief.

Olivia and Katie both walked over to them.

"Why don't you take your sister upstairs," Katie told him. Nathan put his arms around Olivia's shoulders and led her up the elevators.

Katie waited until they were out of earshot until she spoke, "You're raising him good."

"Me?" Travis asked. "I thought this was a group effort."

"Travis, I haven't forgotten what you did to me. Even after all of these years, but I'm so happy our son isn't going to go down that horrible path." Her eyes were full of pain. "And the fact that you steered him in the right firection means a lot to me."

"Katie," Travis started taking her hands in his, "I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that, and I resent hurting you more than anything else I have ever done or said." She was silent. "I told him that, so there wouldn't be a fate in the fields of punishment for him unlike me."

Katie started to protest, but Travis stopped her, "I am just as cruel to you as that boy was to Olivia, Katie, and i will never forgive myself. I don't deserve someone like you."

"Travis, your past isn't as important as our future is, and if you don't believe me, then you can walk out that door and break my heart again," she paused, "or you can get a eality check and join me upstairs. Katie walked into an elevator. Travis stared into her eyes. Nathan inherited her eyes...

He smirked and walked into the elevator, "Floor six, please, Mrs. Stoll."

**I'm dieting. Inly half Tratie stories now. Doesn't Travis being a father make your heart swell as muh as it makes mine...? Nope? Phooy!**

**Brooke**


	12. It's So Fluffy!

**A very OLD assumption of what I thought might happen. Rememeber this.**

**It's So Fluffy!**

"Oh, my gosh!" Hazel squealed. "It's a... it's a... a..."

"Panda pillow pet?" Percy offered.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. Her voice was so shrill, Percy had to take a step back. The daughter of Hermes was ecstatic. "It's so fluffy; I'm gonna die!"

Suddenly, a pale, pastey boy walked up to her and surveyed the stuffed furniture made up of a hybrid of pillows and an exotic, Asian animal.

"Interesting specimen..." he mused. "I am Octavian, Keeper of the Stuffed Animals. Now, if you allow me, I will take it from you."

"Percy, don't let him take it, please!" Hazel begged. "If you do, then he'll kill it!"

"Hazel, be quiet," Octavian said. "Give me the Panda."

"No!"

"Hazel..." His voice was steely calm, "You _will_ give me the panda Pillow Pet."

"I said no!"

"Give me the bear!" he exclaimed wrenching it out of her hands. Hazel made a move to go towards it, but she backed away when she saw the knife. "Now, let's see your future."

The blade sliced open the material, and stuffing spewed out.

The awkward boy carressed the stuffing. Then he smelled the stuffing. Finally, he licked the stuffing and listened to it. Percy stared at Hazel who was crying silently in confusion. Octavian looked at Percy.

"You're dead."

**This was kind of a slash. I didn't want to write something really serious...**

**Brooke**


	13. Five Minutes

**So, I thought this up for New Years. I may make one for Percabeth...**

**Five Minutes**

Five minutes; that's all he had.

Travis had to tell her; he had to. She was only in town for the night taking a break from NYU, and Travis had to at least tell her about how much he cared for her, about how much he liked her smile, about how he always felt at his best around her... about how much he loved Katie Gardner.

And he only had five minutes to find her and tell her.

Elbowing his way through the crowd, Travis searched for her face. Everyone gave him a weird look, but he pushed them aside. It didn't matter right now.

_Four minutes..._

Slowly time ran out.

_Three minutes..._

_Two minutes... _

The countdown started when he saw her. Every single chant to Travis was another feature of Katie that he adored. He made his way the couple of feet towards her.

"Katie!" he cheered as everyone else said "thirty." The chanting continued.

"Travis, hey!" she smiled. The small flame in his heart that he had felt for a long time sizzled.

"Hey, um... Katie, I kinda' have to tell you something."

"What?" she prompted. Travis took a deep breath.

_Twenty_...

"Well...we've been friends for a long time, and... I, no...!" Travis paused.

_Fifteen..._

_Fourteen..._

"What is it, Travis?" Katie asked him. He ran a hand through his hair.

_Ten..._

Travis sighed, "What I want to say is..."

_Nine..._

He was so nervous, Travis was finding it hard to form words.

_Eight..._

"There's this feeling that-"

_Seven..._

"-get when I'm around you."

_Six..._

Deep breath.

_Five..._

"I just wanted to tell you-"

_Four..._

"-before you go back to NYU that..."

_Three..._

Another deep breath.

_Two..._

"Katie, I-"

_One... Happy New Years!_

Suddenly, Travis felt a warm pressure on his lips. They were unbearably soft, and it sent a wavelength of shiver-feet down his spine and into his toes. But this was only the side effects of what was really happening. It was all because of Katie's kiss.

She pulled back for a second.

"Same here," she whispered.

Travis smiled and leaned in hesitating a whisper's length away and finally sealing it full on. The small flame that had been sizzling in his heart grew into a roaring fire. He felt Katie's hands play with his hair, and he smiled into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he heard her sigh. Travis couldn't help but notice the difference in this kiss compared to the other he's had. The others were hungry and okay, but the current kiss was satisfying and it just felt... right.

Travis touched his forehead to hers and ended the kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" he mumbled on her mouth.

"Yes," she replied breathless but smiling.

He couldn't help but notice the happiness that had begun to fill him was present in Katie's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Happy New Years."

**Future reference, boys. It's okay to act vulnerable. Girls like a vulnerable side, and when you kiss her push her against a wall (gently), hold one hand above her head, and kiss her like you mean it. Girls will melt**

**Good luck on the New Year. I went to Cancun and went to Mayanland. I learned about the calendar and it turns out that they thought that in 2012 the world would become better, not end. Hopefully it gets better!**

**Brooke**


	14. Dixie in Their Hearts

**I feel like I owe you guys something for being on this really huge hiatus. The explanation is on my next Saga of Tratie, yet to be updated, so you're gonna have to wait a little longer. I hope y'all enjoyed Single's Awareness Day, or as the "couples" of this world call it, Valentines Day. Her's my apologies.**

**Dixie in Their Hearts**

"Hey, Connor, I've noticed something," Travis said walking into cabin eleven.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Connor replied a little too quickly from his bunk. Travis narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Connor said. "What did you notice again."

Travis plopped down on his bed, "Well, I've been thinking, and-"

That is when Connor fell off his. Travis looked over in time to see his younger brother's head shoot up to look at him in shock.

"You what?" he asked incredulously.

"Why does everyone think that the idea of my thinking is so weird."

"No reason," Connor replied trying to hard to be casual getting back on his bunk. "So, what were you... _thinking_ about?"

Travis rolled his eyes before continuing, "Well, I've realized something. You're dating Lou, and I'm dating Katie."

Silence until.

"And that's what you got from _thinking_?" Connor exclaimed. "That's pathetic. I've sneezed better thoughts into my tissues!"

"Dig a little deeper into that," Travis said. "Think about our roots, and then theirs."

"Philadelphia. Lou's from Baton Rouge, and Katie's from," he paused blank. Travis sighed.

"Durant!" he groaned. Connor flipped his hand.

"Yes, yes, You-Aunt; cool place. What does this have to do anything?" he yelled in annoyance.

"Louisiana, Oklahoma! They're both in the South! We're both dating girls from the South!"

Connor's eyes widened, "Hey, you're right!" His smile faded. "Why is that so important that you have to interrupt my Nintendo time?"

The door slammed open, "So I'm not important?"

Lou Ellen was standing at the door, hands on hip, blue eyes blazing. Katie wasn't far behind her.

"Hey, I tried to stop her. It's not like we were eaves-dropping or anything." Katie rubbed her neck nervously.

Connor looked nervously at Lou who showed no signs of letting up on anger.

"No, Lou," he started, "you are important to me."

"Apparently not as important as 'Nintendo time,'" she mocked with air quotes obviously hurt. "I thought you had changed, that you weren't a jerk anymore, but I guess I was wrong."

"No, no! I have changed, believe me. You're my girlfriend, but most importantly my best friend."

"Then why did you said you didn't care that Katie and I were both from the South?"

"There's your shovel; start digging your way out," Travis whispered. Connor cleared his throat.

"I didn't think it was important because Katie overshadowed your importance with her annoyance I can't stand."

"Hey!" she exclaimed irritated.

"Aw!" Lou sighed. "Really, Connor?"

He nodded. She smiled well.

"Knowing you, I don't believe it, but I love the attempt!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"So you're not mad?" Connor asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, I was never angry to begin with! You my best friend. I know I'm important to you!"

"Yes!" he exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Well," Travis said. "Katie, let's give them some space."

"Bye, y'all!" she said as the two older kids left. Lou laughed.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya', Connor!"

"By Lou!" he yelled after her. Sighing, he plopped back down on his bed and picked up his Nintendo, but as soon as he flipped it on and tried to play Metroid, six words appeared on the screen:

Feel the wrath of Dixie, Stoll :)

**I always figured the Stolls would be attached to Southern girls, I mean, we are amazing after all *sheepish smile***

**Brooke**


	15. That Time In Mythology

**HEY PEOPLES! I'm back after a LONG semester. I mean, this time I was like RAHHH! I literally had a mental breakdown so bad I had to go home. Gah, hormones... Anywho, school has ended! I'm sad and happy. Happy: I never have to go through middle school again. Sad: I'm going to a completely different school from my other friends. Boo! Yeah, finals are done and I'm back to work. (I gotta get a job before freshman year begins!). **

**That Time In Mythology...**

Katie's head shot up from her book as the door to the classroom slammed open. In the doorway, Will Solace was breathing hard and wild-eyed as if he was being chased by a ghost.

Chiron nonchalantly looked up from his book, "Yes, Will."

"Jared... bad fall," he gasped between breaths, "rock wall... Ran all around camp... searching... for... you."

"Oh, dear me!" Chiron went into full-fledged horse form. "Let's go."

The two ran out to the rock wall leaving the class alone.

Immediately, the Hermes kids began to wreak havoc. Tessa Clare began to swing from the pipes, Chris Rodriguez wrote dirty comments on the blackboard in Spanish, Sam Sasser was pickpocketing the hazy kids, and of course the Stoll brothers were ring-leading the whole shebang.

Katie's class composed of older Demeter, Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus kids. Luckily, the Athena kids were not there to yell at everyone to continue their reading. As much as she was a rule follower, Katie allowed herself _some_ breathing room.

She slouched in her chair as Jake Mason began to talk to her.

"Hey, Katie," he spoke to her.

"Hi, Jake," she replied tired. She thought Jake was a pretty cool guy. He was one of the only handsome, smart, _and_ tolerable people in the entire camp. It was a little hard to have a conversation with him, though. Being around machines a lot, he was a little socially awkward.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked excited. There was a giggle from the corner. Katie spaced out at the sound for a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?" she asked. There it was again! More giggling! She looked to her left and saw three Aphrodite girls surrounding Travis Stoll... running their hands through his hair.

"Ladies, please, don't mess up the hair," he said seductively. "It's my main feature."

The three girls giggled and a woozy feeling arose in Katie's stomach.

"Percy said that there was gonna be a Spart-a-Tack tournament tomorrow!" Jake continued.

"That's great," she said not paying attention. Her eyes were focused on Stoll and his hair.

Suddenly, her muscles gave a small jerk... as if wanting to move, and her fingers began to twitch. An emergent desire to run her hands trough something arose. That woozy feeling grew even more and Katie was sure she was going to be sick.

She continued watching as the girls giggled and kept running their hands through Stoll's hair. Her heart _panged_, and then, it hit her.

The desire was to run her hands through Travis's hair.

That's not possible, Katie thought. I don't even like Travis. Why would I want to run my hands through his filthy hair.

But it was not filthy. If anything, it was so clean, Pantene bowed down in reverence. His curly locks fell into his eyes and no doubt Katie thought they were unbearable soft. It probably smelled good too- like mint!

Cut it out, Katie! She scolded herself. You do not like him! Or his... stupid, soft, shiny, cutely curled hair... With every word, her mental voice became softer and softer as realization set in.

She sighed, acknowledging the fact that no matter what she could say or do or think, there was something she was sure of, and she did not know what it was.

Katie had the feels.

**So... yah! I got this idea when a Travis-lie guy in my science class was getting his hair ruffled by girls. My heart did kick, I'll admit. **

**Also, if anyone wants to contribute an idea... PM me or message me on tumblr.**

**Brooke Alex**


	16. Yours, Mine & Ours

**Alright, I was looking trough my X Files and remembered this, so I'd thought I'd share! It'sjust a sweet moment.**

**Yours, Mine, & Ours**

Travis faced Katie across the couch. Her hair was in a ponytail, and there were bags under her eyes, but she had never looked prettier.

Her stomach was very swollen now. Eight months in.

"I never thought I would make it this far," Travis said. Katie smiled.

"I knew."

"How so?" he cajoled.

She shrugged and said with a smile, "Girl's intuition."

He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed. All of the fears of the world came into his mind.

What if I'm like my mom, he thought. What if I'm never there for him? What if I'm not strong enough? What happens?"

Katie sensed his thought, "Hey." He looked into her eyes. "You're going to be a great father. You're dependable, funny, smart, handsome, and loyal. Our son will too. He'll be your son."

Travis gave a lopsided grin, "Is that your intuition again?"

"No," she said. "It's a law of nature." He smiled, "You'll be great."

Travis pressed his lips to hers and mumbled on her mouth, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sighed. "And so will Nathan."

He smiled and pulled back saying "I love you,too, Nathan" before kissing where their child was.

Theirs.

**Aw! I just love these two! It's totally canon!**

**Brooke Alex**


	17. Fate is Like a Woven Cloth

**When my other iPod had a heart attack and died suddenly, this was left on it, and I lost this idea with a couple others. Well, my newer one was synced as a new one and the other noted weren't transfered. Well, that one spazzed out on me, and I get another one (I'm seeing a cycle here). This was synced with my old account and now I'm dying beause of all these old idea I forgot! Sharing time! Technology hates me...**

**Fate is Like a Woven Cloth... or Hair**

June marked the beginning of camp. It also marked the beginning of different faces, newer challenges... bigger bets, and Travis was all ready.

He laid down on his bunk, arms behind his head, feet crossed, soaking in the new summer vibe when one of his younger sisters approached him.

"Travis?" she asked. He smiled and sat up looking at her expectantly.

"The young Carly approacheth my bunk. What doth thou needeth, my lovely?"

"Doth needith to stop this tomfoolery," Sam cracked from his upper left.

"Come hither so I can slappith you silly!" he demanded beginning an arguement with her.

"Hey, Carly," Nick whispered from the bunk next to Travis's on the right, "tell him to shut his pie hole."

"Travis!" she exclaimed. His head whipped to the ten year-old breaking off his creative discussion with Sam.

"Yes, m'am!" he replied attentive. She smiled and held out a comb and ponytail holder.

"Can you braid my hair?"

Cackling was heard from a bunk a little ways down from his. Tessa cut in before Travis could respond, "Travis... braiding hair? Ha! It just doesn't click in my head!"

"What?" he exclaimed. "I could braid hair if I tried!"

"Wanna bet?" Nick asked mischeviously. Tessa dropped lightly on the floor.

"Oh, yeah." She walked down the row to meet him in the middle of the cabin. "It bet you couldn't even by the end of the summer."

Travis scowled at her. They were nose to nose

"You're on! Terms?"

"It has to be a braid. No fishtail, no twist, no flippity doo-da. Satisfactory braid on the last day of camp is the goal."

"Easy. Rewards?"

"You lose, Travis, and I get your winnings from our last game of poker."

"And when I win, you have to fork over your Athena blackmail photos."

"Aphrodite."

"Hephaestus."

"Apollo

"Deal."

The two shook on it.

"This'll be a piece of cake."

"You're so going to lose," Tessa laughed. He begged to differ.

"I'm going to rock this so hard, that I'm gonna wait and chill before starting!"

"You do that," she replied walking out of the cabin. She shook her head, and once he was out of earshot, she whispered, "Idiot."

...

TWO MONTHS LATER

...

Camp is ending in less than a day, and everyone is a buzz about it. There's campers packing, crying, and even getting in last minute pranks.

It's one o' clock in the afternoon, and Travis saunters around looking for a chance to make easy money. There's an Apollo kid trying to zip up his backpack outside his cabin, and Travis smirks in thought of all that money his famous parents gave their child in his sticky fingers.

Then Tessa comes out of their cabin and pats his back gently.

"Ready fork over your poker winnings? Tee minus five hours til braiding. Better bring your A Game."

Travis is sent into a mind of panic. _What is she talking about? What poker winning?_ Then it dawns on him.

The bet.

He has forotten completely and cannot think sraight, but he can't let Tessa know that, so he smiles and says, "Get your pictures ready."

She sneers and walks back inside.

Travis explodes from the porch and begins running around camp thinking of a solution. W_ho can __possibly teach me braiding so quickly? I am such an idiot!_

He stops still. There's a little girl walking across the green to a cabin.

And her hair's in a braid.

"You! There! Little girl with the braid!" he yells. She stops and stares qeerly at him.

In a second flat, he's there gripping her arms with desperation.

"How did you do your hair, little girl?" he demands. She glowers.

"My name is Della!" she tosses back.

"I don't care; how did you do your hair?"

"My sister did it," she says deadpanned. He looks her over. Brown hair. Hazel eyes.

Demeter kid.

"Which sister?"

"Katie."

Travis's heart skips a beat. Katie?

_Oh, gods, her... why her of all people?_

"Katie Gradner?" he asks timidly.

"Yes, can I go now?" Della whines. Travis releases her and she walks away smoothing over her skirt.

"Weirdo," he heard her murmur. Travis was about to give a snappy comeback, but he looked at his watch again. He had already spent five minutes.

He bee-lined for the Demeter cabin.

He was almost through the door when he paused. How should he approach? Suave? Calm, cool, and collected?

He slammed the door open. Panic it was.

"Katie!" he screamed in distress.

She appeared quickly from the bunk line wide-eyed exclaiming,"What's did you do?"

Travis hesitated. Just seeing her made his brain shut-down nowadays, and he wasn't able to move or create audible words. Travis mentally slapped himself. He was on a mission!

"N-nothing! I just need to ask you a huge favor."

She crossed her arms and just leaned up against one of the bunks nonchalantly, "Okay. Shoot."

He sighed preparing for the sob-story of a lifetime, "I know we may not have been the best of friends or colleagues or whatever we are, and I respect that you may not agree to this, but I need your help desperately."

"For what?" she asked cautiously.

Travis collapsed on his knees in front of her, "ImadeabetwithTessathatIcould learnhowtobraihairbytheendof thesummerandIcompletelyslack edoffandhaventlearneditandth ebetendsin," he looked at his watch, "four hours and thirty minutes. Please, teach me!"

He was gripping her hands now. Katie looked at his queerly in an odd mix of fear, embarrassment, and utter bafflement.

"Alright, the clock should be good as new- What in Hades is going on here?" Jake Mason asked. Travis furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the son of Hephaestus. Were Katie and Jake...? No, it couldn't be. Jake liked Laurel, or at least that's what Sam had said...

"Um, not sure," Katie said pulling her hands away. She turned to Jake. "Uh, but thanks for coming. You're a great friend."

He smiled and left the cabin, but without mouthing "What are you doing?" to Travis. He shrugged and waited til asking, "What was that all about?"

Katie sighed, "He was fixing a broken clock, but that's not important. What was _that_ all about?" She put her hands on her hips the way she did before going into a rant. "You come slamming into my cabin without asking. Then you get down on your knees and say who-knows-what to me. What's going on? And slower this time."

Travis huffed and stood up, "I made a bet with Sam that I could learn how to braid before the end of camp. Well, I forgot, and the deadlines in about four hours."

He plopped down on one of the beds. Katie sat on the one across from him.

"And you want me to teach you?" she asked. He nodded. "How did you know I could braid?"

"That small girl, Bella or whatever. I saw her walking around and asked who did her hair. She said you." He looked her square in the eyes, "Will you please teach me how to braid?"

He expected her to run through a quick line of stipulations and rules and other boring stuff, but she just replied, "Okay."

Travis raised a brow, "Really? You're just going to say yes that easily."

She shrugged, "There's not much to it. Braiding's simple."

"But you have no terms?"

Katie laughed and stood up, "It's braiding, Travis. Not the Declaration of Independence."

She began to rummage through a purple trunk for something. Finally, she pulled a doll out.

"What's that for?"he asked. Katie sat down on a bunk in the front of the cabin, presumably hers. She motioned for him to sit next to her. He followed orders.

"This doll has hair. Hair is what you use to braid."

"Oh... so it's dummy."

"Yep," she said. "Now, I'll show you the basics."

Travis quietly watched as she mowed her fingers nimbly around and around weaving the hair together. Sometimes, he would get sidetracked and end up looking at her face. He loved how she bit her lip without knowing and always seemed to have one strand left behind. Sometimes, he almost brushed it behind her ear for her but caught himself.

Finally, it was his turn to try, and he was pretty bad.

"Don't worry," Katie reassured. "It gets easier."

"How did you learn?" he asked.

"I taught myself," she replied quietly. "Most girls at my school had their moms teach them, but you know..."

"So you taught yourself this?" he exclaimed. "Without help?" She nodded. "You are amazing."

He saw Katie blush in the corner of his eye, but she was pretty good at concealing it, "Uh, thanks. It's nothing really." She cleared her throat, "Uh, back to work."

He started over and over again, each time getting better and better. Finally, he did a pretty decent doll braid.

"Great," Katie said satisfied. "You mastered doll level, but let's see how you do with real hair."

She reached up to her own head and started undoing her pony tail.

"What?" Travis asked.

Katie's wavy hair fell in cascades around her shoulder, "You're going to braid my hair."

Travis froze. He had to braid Katie Gardner's hair. Travis didn't think he could do it. If just seeing her made him woozy, then actually touching her hair... impossible.

But he had to try. He couldn't lose that bet.

So, Travis hiked up his skirt and touched a strand of Katie's hair.

So far so good, he though to himself.

Travis separated Katie's hair into three sections like she taught him. Then he alternately switched them from inside to the outside.

As this was going on, Travis tried not to focus on the softness of her hair or her warm skin from the times his fingers brushed against her neck. It smelled like apples and oranges. He had never really seen Katie with her hair down before, and she needed to do it more often. It made her look even more beautiful than she was, which Travis found hard to believe.

Finally, he tied it off with a ponytail holder and withdrew his hands sadly.

"I think it's done," he said.

Katie stood up and moved to the mirror on the wall. Inspecting his work, her mouth dropped.

"Wow... It's really good, Travis!"

"T-thanks."

Travis grimaced. It was hard for him to hold back now. He'd been entirely to close.

Katie turned around and her smile as replaced by a questionable look.

"Travis, are you okay. You look like your in pain."

"Yeah. I'm... fine," he lied.

"Travis..."

"What?"

"Something's wrong," she stated.

"No there's not."

"You can tell me."

"No, I really can't."

"Look, despite our differences in the past, you can trust me," she said genuinely. Travis wished he could tell her, but he couldn't tell her he liked her. She moved loser. Oh man...

"I don't know... I-"

"I won't judge you."

Katie grabbed his wrist gently, and Travis lost it. He yanked the hand back and sent Katie crashing into him.

His mouth was on hers immediately, and he wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, pressing her more into him.

I'm dead; she's gonna kill me, Travis thought

But then her arms were around his neck. And she was pulling him closer to her. She was kissing him back. Travis moved his hands to her hair. Slowly, he undid the braid he made moments before letting Katie's hair fly everywhere.

He felt it's unbelievable softness as he ran his hands through it, no doubt making it a mess, and occasionally, it would brush against his face.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one obsessed with the others' hair. Travis could feel Katie's hands as the ran through his own hair. She would take a tendril and curl it around her on fingers.

Travis pulled back.

Katie opened her eyes, and Travis became mesmerized with her dazzling hazel eyes. Brown and green. Both suited Katie better than anything.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to keep that from you," she said. He smiled, "I bet I have an idea." Katie laughed.

"Well, I guess we don't have to hide anymore."

"Good. I don't think I could have lasted any longer."

There was a moment of silence until Travis spoke, "I don't know if you've noticed, but you have the best hair I've ever seen."

Katie blushed, "Thanks. Guess it came in handy for once."

"Yeah, I'm glad you taught me... oh no! The bet!" Travis gripped her arms, "What time is it?"

"You have a watch, stupid," she joshed. He looked down. Five till five.

"I gotta go," he said. "Thanks!" Travis gave Katie a peck on the cheek before heading towards the door. Right as he was about to exit, he looked back.

"Katie," he said. She looked up. "I don't see why you even wear braids. You look beautiful with your hair down."

Katie smiled at the ground, "Well, you'd be the first to say that. Thanks, Travis. Now you go in that bet!"

Travis smiled and headed out the door.

…

Tessa was amused, "I didn't think it could be done. Nice job, Travis. How'd you do it?"

Travis smiled, "I had a little help from Katie."

"How much help?" Sam prompted. Nick bumped her, "Look how messy his hair is. What do you think?"

"I dunno. What do you think, Travis."

"I think you're gonna wanna get out of my love life before I kill yours," he replied sitting on his bed.

"And how would you do that?" Tessa demanded. Travis laid down.

"Fate a lot like hair. They can both got you very far. I have access to both."

There was a pause.

"Anybody know what he's talking about?" Sam asked. Nick shrugged.

"Maybe he's narrating his life in his head and wants a Buddha ending."

"I'm trying," Travis said. "Now let me finish. 'Stay tuned in for next week when Travis tackles French Braiding!'"

Tessa, Nick and Sam looked at each other worried.

"Chiron!" Tessa yelled. "Travis officially cracked!"

**Hooray for bad endings! I'm going trough the same thing in my book except it at the beginning. Here's what I'm just gonna do...**

I've literally tried a billion ways on how to start this whole "explanation" or whatever you may call it, so I'll just start by saying this and go from there.

Hi, I'm Bobby, and I have no idea who I really am!

What I mean is, I used to, at least. Most teenagers are still in the process of finding out who they are in high school, but my old self didn't get very far.

I'm not saying I died and came back to life or anything like that, but I am definitely not the same fun-loving sixteen year-old I was. Shame, I really liked him.

[No, Regina, I am not being self-conceited. Get out of my chapter. You had the prologue!]

Anyway, there is one thing I know I can answer about myself. I am the same Bobby as in the prologue. I've decided to write all my happenings in the past couple of days down to make sure it's all real and that I didn't make it up. My friends's doing the same. We both decided it might be good for us.

So I'm going to start a little before my life completely changed. This is how it all went down.

It was the friday before Thanksgiving break started. Classes were tying down and people were heading away into different cities to visit their families and friends.

Me? I _was_ going to chill with my foster parents and sister and probably do whatever my foster dad wanted me to accomplish (fixing pipes, math, finally cleaning up my room, etc.), but like I have already said, it didn't happen.

It was the end of seventh period. I was walking through the hallway of my high school, South Philadelphia...

**The prologues on fictionpress under bewilder22 not the one on my profile. So... yeah! Bye!**


	18. Here We Go Again

**I owe you guys something. Here's a little diddy I put togther. Yes, I do ship Leyna.**

**Setting: near Camp Jupiter**

**Time: Senate meeting in Son of Neptune**

Here We Go Again

Wind whipped through Leo's hair like _venti on _a sugar high as he steered the _Argo II _into Camp Jupiter.

Just an hour ago he had sent a video message to the Roman camp telling them to not blow them out of the sky. Hopefully, they got the message and were not going to be blown out of the sky or anything.

On the bow, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth were looking down trying to sport a good landing spot below. Jason and Piper were still skirting around each other, and Annabeth was pale with fear even though she wouldn't say it. Leo was probably the only one who wasn't about to lose his lunch. He had nothing to worry about except his impending doom. No boy/girl trauma was going on in Leoland.

After around five more minutes, Piper called out, "I see it!"

Leo rushed to the front to get a good view. Sure enough there was a town full of ancient buildings nestled into a valley.

The Roman camp.

"Got this, Leo?" Jason asked. Leo's response was "Are you kidding me? This is the man Valdez you're talking about; of course I got this!" Jason smiled and then stared down on the Romans, his kin, anticipated. Leo took it as his cue to leave and went back to steer the ship down.

In the captain's quarters, Leo went to his sonar, GPS, and artillery stations. This was a total of three monitors built into the wall with touch screen sensitivity. Here he could shoot bullets and cannons or any other form of missiles, check his surroundings and positioning, and see below the ship.

Leo peered below at the ground. Off in the top of the screen, he saw a circle that looked like the perfect landing spot. He headed toward it.

The ship inched forward one kilometer, then a hundred meter, then fifty then ten. Soon, Jason was next to his shouting:

"Leo, you can't land inside the Pomerian Line! Terminus will blast you out of the sky!"

"Too late to course change," he replied tight. He had not seen that one coming. "Better hope the Terminator is in a good mood."

Jason rushed to the bow to see the descent. He wanted to be the first off the ship. Leo could not blame him. If I lost my memory and was abducted by a goddess, Leo thought, I would want to get back to my home ASAP.

Finally, the deed was done and the Fire-meiser put the _Argo II _in park. He went to the bow to meet up with the others. Annabeth was still pale, Piper looked a bit sick as well, and Jason looked as if he had won the lottery. Leo looked over the edge and about fell over.

Below the ship, there were over a hundred Romans clad in full armor surrounding the boat.

Silenced pierced the air until "Well, at least they party waited for us."

Piper gave Leo a burning look, but Annabeth gave a small chuckle. "You sound more like Seaweed Brain every day," she sighed. "I hope he's down there."

"Well, let's get to it," Piper said. Leo agreed, "Yeah, Jason looks like he gonna pee in his pants."

Now it was Jason's turn to give Leo a look, "Just remember, we have to wait for the praetors call. Reyna should be one of, she'll probably be okay, but the other spot may still be empty. If Octavian got hold... well, he doesn't like Greeks at all. He's hostile."

"Just what we need," Annabeth said. "And you said the praetors wear the capes right?"

"Yeah, and since its during Senate time, the centurions will be wearing their bedsheets." Leo snorted at this and Piper smiled, "Gods forbid this give Drew a heart attack."

Annabeth laughed for the first time in a while and said, "Well, let's go!" She threw the rope ladder over the side for later and then jumped off the side landing expertly on the ground. Leo followed, and so did Piper and Jason.

A couple of collected gasps sprouted up around Leo, no doubt because of Jason. He looked all around at the new faces. They were all apprehensive about the group. It was an odd bunch- not just because there was one Roman along with three Greeks.

An uncomfortable silence pierced the air until some random Roman shouted, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"I believe I have to wait for the praetors," Jason spoke scanning the crowd. Finally he locked on one face, "Reyna?"

"Still remember me, Grace?" a girl said. Leo looked at the owner of the voice and stopped solid.

The girl had long dark hair tied in a practical braid, and dark, vigilant eyes. She had the poise of a fighter, relaxed yet steady, and was flanked by a dark haired boy with deep green eyes. Of course, the only eyes Leo had were for the girl.

Then, he saw the cape.

Leo's hope turned upside-down as he remembered Jason and Annabeth's encounter.

_"And you said the praetors wear the capes right?"_

_"Yeah."_

Cape = praetor, and praetor = out of Leo's league.

Here We Go Again.

**Review**


End file.
